deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Vs. Asgore Dreemurr
TheDoomGaze= Bowser Vs. Asgore.png|Desert Croc BowserVSAsgoreFA.jpg|MarthBoy606 bowser vs asgore tn.jpg|Shakaboy What-if Death Battle Bowser vs. Asgore Dreemurr.jpg|Venage237 Description Interlude Bowser Asgore Dreemurr Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results |-| Lord JJJ= Asgore Vs Bowser V1.jpg|Lord JJJ V1 Asgore Vs Bowser V2.jpg|Lord JJJ V2 St1sxilzh9t21 20191026163039975.jpg|Frosty wolffang What-if Death Battle Bowser vs. Asgore Dreemurr.jpg|Venage237 Bowser Vs. Asgore.png|Desert Croc 'Description' King of the Koopas vs King of the Underground The two most powerful kings in the fight to the death Who will be the winner?It seems we are about to get a scorching battle 'Interlude' Flowey : In the gaming world, we got a lot of special and interesting enemies Janemba : Let us not forget that many of these enemies were kings Flowey : Today we have two of these kings: Asgore Dreemurr, the King of the Underground and one of the Bosses of Undertale and Bowser King of Koopas and the classic enemy of Mario Janemba : The two were used for fire and magic and were powerful enemies of the protagonist Flowey : It seems that a great battle will begin Janbemba : He's Flowey the Flower and me Janemba the demon from dragon ball's hell Flowey : And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would kill and who would be killed. It is the time to death battle Bowser Flowey : Let's begin with the classic enemy of Mario Bowser himself Janemba : Bowser is considered one of the Seven Star Children and is the king of Koopas Flowey : He always kidnaps Princess Peach to control the kingdom of mushrooms Janemba : Or to marry her as he did in Mario Odyssey it seems to me that a strong love relationship began between the two Flowey : Sorry Mario but it seems like it's a matter of time until she gets her wedding Janemba : Ha ha ha, and we will be the first to attend this wedding Janemba: Now let's start by talking about what Bowser can do Flowey: Bowser's most important feature is his durability and has shown several Feats showing his incredible durability Janemba: He had already survived the fall in the lava and existed in space and crashed his castle and is inside it after being kicked by Mario Flowey: And we must not forget the most important feat it possesses in durability : survival from a black hole Janemba: He has fireballs huge, powerful and versatile. It can be used in the form of lava or boomerang ''' Flowey : And his fier is not subject to gravity and is still works underwater '''Janemba : And some people thought that setting fire underwater at SpongeBob SquarePants was illogical. Just look at Bowser's fire still work even underwater Flowey : It's the physics Janemba : Let's now talk about Bowser's arsenal Flowey : That man has a really huge arsenal Janemba : He has several types of catchers, bombs, tennis rackets, magic and metal claws Flowey : He has a truly amazing arsenal Janemba : Bowser hasn't only a huge arsenal but also impressive transformations Flowey : His most important transformation is the giant Bowser Janemba : This shift gives him a size similar to Godzilla and a terrifying power Flowey : Even with all this power is always lose against mario Janemba : We can't blame him in the end that plumber is very strong Bowser : Hahahaha this will be fight me and I will control the underground Asgore Intermission Fight Results Trivia |-| TheAmazingMetalMario= This is a What if Death Battle A Goat vs A Turtle.png|TheAmazingMetalMario Bowser Asgore Pre Fight FIGHT! Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:TheDoomGaze Category:Season 2 TheDoomGaze Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Lord JJJ Category: By Superray06 Category:Lord JJJ season 1